Differences
by sodapopfan26
Summary: Jennifer Anderson lives with her abusive dad and two brothers. She gets bad grades & gets in fights at school. The only people she trusts is her only friend Michael and younger brother Trevor. Better summary in AN! PLZ R&R!
1. Summary Of Differences

Differences: By DeeDee Zeoli  
  
Summary - 14 year old Jennifer Anderson lives in Los Angeles,California. She lives with her father, and two brothers. Her mom left them when Jennifer was 5. Chris (Jennifer's father) and Sarah (Her mother) had there first baby when they were both 14. They kept the baby, and managed to start a family at a very young age. Jennifer is the middle child. She has a older brother who is 17, and a younger brother who is 10. She has a police record, gets in fights at school, and has poor grades. The only person she trusts is her friend Michael Jacobs. He doesn't know anything about her problems but is always there for her when she needs him the most. When she gets into a really big fight at school, the principal and staff think it's best for her to go to Mt.Horizon. Will she tell everyone her secret?  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Higher Ground fanfiction, so please be nice...hehe. Well anyway I'll have the first chapter up soon. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the regular characters of Higher Ground like Scott, Auggie, and so on. I do own Chris, Sarah, Michael, Jennifer, and her two brothers Erik and Trevor. And I will probably have other new characters on the way!! Thanks!!  
  
Hey everyone!! For those who have already read this, sorry I accidently delelted it!! But it's back up!! 


	2. Getting Introuble

Chapter 1 - Getting Introuble  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
" Jennifer this is the 9th time this month you've been in my office" Mr.Ashlaw, the principal said.  
  
" But this time it isn't my fault!" I yelled.  
  
" You say that every time Ms.Anderson. Sorry but I'm going to have to call your dad and he'll have to pick you up from school for the rest of the day. Go get your things and wait for him in the front office." He said it like I was wasting his time or something.  
  
" No!! Mr.Ashlaw please don't call my dad, I'm sorry about punching Ashley, it will never happen again!" I pleaded. He shook his head.  
  
" Sorry Jennifer. He told me to call him if I had any problems with you. Now go get your things please" I gulped.  
  
" You God-" I was about the swear at him, but that look on his face made me stop. I turned around and started to walk out the door when I heard Mr.Ashlaw dial on the phone.  
  
" Damn you Jennifer" I muttered to myself for getting introuble.  
  
** Phone Conversation **  
  
" Hello, is Mr.Anderson there?" Mr.Ashlaw asked.  
  
" This is he, who is this?" He asked coldly.  
  
" This is Mr.Ashlaw, Jennifer's principal. We are having some minor problems with her. We recommend that you come pick her up."  
  
Mr.Anderson could be heard swearing softly.  
  
" What did the kid do this time?"  
  
" Fighting with another student, using foul language"  
  
" What's new? I'll be there soon to pick the child up"  
  
" Thank you for your time Mr.Anderson"  
  
" Yeah,Yeah" Mr.Anderson muttered and slammed the phone down.  
  
** Back at the office**  
  
I sat here, waiting for my nightmare to arrive. I would have to promise myself to stop fighting in school. I saw my dad walking down the hall way. He was wearing a LA Lakers jersey, with a white shirt underneath. He was wearing jeans,and had his hair spiked up. I didn't like that he was still young. A lot of girls at school only knew me cause they thought my father was cute. It made me sick. He was wearing sun glasses, but I knew he was looking at me with hate and anger. I gulped again and looked away. He signed the sign-out sheet in the front counter and was about to tell me to get in the car, when just my luck Mr.Ashlaw appeared.  
  
" Good afternoon Mr.Anderson." He said politely. My father just stared at him and mumbled a hello.  
  
" To go along with her punishment Jennifer will have detention for 2 weeks on Saturday, I would be more severe but I thought maybe if we were nicer on her, she will not act this way."  
  
" Nicer? If your nicer than she'll just misbehave again, thinking she can get away from whatever she does. I don't care do whatever you want with her, but I'm hoping not to get anymore phone calls - looks at me- about her." Mr.Ashlaw just nodded his head. Dad shook his hand and walked outside the building with me slowly walking behind him. I got in the back seat of the car. My dad sat in the front seat quiet for awhile looking at me in the review mirror.  
  
" Dad I'm-" He turned around and slapped me across my face hard while calling me a bitch. I held my stinging cheek. He took off his sun glasses and looked at me.  
  
" Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. What I'm I going to do with you?"  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far!! I really appreciate it!!! 


	3. Just A Regular Day

Chapter 2 - Just A Regular Day  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
Right when we entered our house I was immadelty thrown on the ground, hitting my head on the wall.  
  
" I thought you would learn by now bitch!!" my father said while kicking me in the stomach. I tried to hold my tears back. He looked at me in disgust while I was whimpering on the ground, balled up like a hurt animal. To him I was an animal. He grabbed my wrist hauling me up from the ground putting me right in front of his face. I looked away trying to hide my teary eyes.  
  
" What did I say about crying Jenny?" He muttered. I cringed at the word Jenny. I didn't reply. He slapped me again and began to drag me upstairs. I knew what he was going to do.  
  
" No!! Dad, please don't!! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!! Just please anything but this!" I pleaded and tried to get away but he had me on a tight grip.  
  
" You've got to learn how to behave and be a good little girl Jenny...." I was trying to pull away, he let go of my wrist and sent me falling backwards down half the stairs.  
  
" Fine bitch, Erik will do it this time" I managed to hear him say, while I lied on the bottom of the stairs. Slowly everything went black...... 


	4. Brothers

A/N: Thanks hopelessromantic for all the reviews you sent!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
" Owe" I said while rubbing my head. I had a pounding headache. I found myself on my bed in my dark room. I usually always end up her after I get knocked out or something. I walked to the door and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. I was locked in. I kicked the door and lied back in my bed. I wasn't sure what time it was. I walked to my window and pulled up the blinds. There was still some sun, it was probably about 5:00. I caught sight of some people next door. A dad and some little girl was playing ball outside. I wish my life could be like that. It reminded me of the days when my dad was nice to me, when my mom was still with us. I missed her, but I did blame her for making dad into the way he is now. He wouldn't be acting this way toward me if mom was still her. Just then I heard someone at my door, trying to unlock the door. I ran to my bed and tried to act like I was still passed out.  
  
" I know your awake. Dad didn't hit you that hard." It was Trevor, my younger brother.  
  
" Thank god...." I muttered. I sat up, while I motioned him to come in the room.  
  
" Shhh, don't make too much noise" I whispered. Trevor closed the door.  
  
" It's ok, Dad isn't here. He went somewhere. Erik is downstairs talking to his friend on the phone." He sat on the edge of my bed. Trevor is the only family member I trusted and actually loved besides Michael. He wasn't like Erik and Dad.  
  
" Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
" I have a headache. What's new uh?" I said. Trevor looked hurt.  
  
" I'm ok Trev" He nodded but I knew he didn't believe me. I was about to tell him something but we heard thumps on the stairs. I knew it was Erik. I was hoping he wouldn't walk in my room but It didn't do any good. He walked in.  
  
" Trevor what are you doing in here?" Erik asked.  
  
" I....I.....I um w..was just talking to Jennifer" Trevor stuttered.  
  
" Uh huh? Get the hell out!" He growled. Erik glanced at me for a sec, but ran out the room. Erik looked at me for awhile.  
  
" You know Jen, you really need to not get dad mad" He said has if it was really important. " Oh really? Do you think I was just born to be a trouble maker or something? To make dad go through hell?" I said smartly. Erik got a sly grin on his face.  
  
" No" He said smoothly while he closed the door. I knew what he was going to try to do.  
  
" No Erik.....please!!" I pleaded while moving up all the way toward the head board of my bed.  
  
" Shut up! You know the routine." He said. I shivered. 


	5. Running Into Pep

A/N: The next chapter will finally be about Horizon!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Running into Pep  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
** Next day at school **  
  
" Jennifer wait up!" I heard Michael yell. " You sure charged out of Algebra uh?" He had a smile on his face. I loved his smile. It always made me feel good. We started to talk about a book she made us start reading today. It was called The Outsiders. The first chapter seemed pretty good. I thought I'd probably like the book. As we were turning the corner I bumped into someone that sent we to the ground.  
  
" Watch were you going you piece-" I stopped when I recognized who it was. It was Pep. Erik's best pal. Pep failed so many times, he is still in 8th grade. He grinned. I got up and started picking up my books.  
  
" Sorry" I muttered to Pep.  
  
" You better be sorry kid. Watch out were your going!!" Pep yelled. I hated people calling me kid.  
  
" You were in my way!!!" I yelled back. Pep looked like he was going to punch me, I knew if I said one more thing that would get him mad he would. I saw Mr.Ashlaw watching the whole thing. A crowd started to gather thinking there was going to be a fight. Mr.Ashlaw started to walk toward us. I didn't want to get introuble so I tried to get through the crowd and make a run for it. When I got out the crowd Mr.Ashlaw was standing infront of me.  
  
" You can't stay out of trouble can you Jennifer Anderson?" He said while pointing his finger to his office, wanting me to go to his office. I frowned and walked to his office while he tried to break up the crowd and telling the other kids to get to class. 


	6. Going Away?

Chapter 5- Going away?  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
" Do you like being a trouble maker?" Mr.Ashlaw said while walking into the office. I didn't even do anything, and here I go again getting introuble. I kept my mouth shut, I didn't think it was any use saying I didn't do anything.  
  
" Jennifer, me and some of the staff have been thinking a lot about you for the past couple of days. We're worried about you. We know you can be a sweet and smart little girl, but you just don't want to. I have a friend name Peter Scarbrow, he works at a school called Mt. Horizon. The school is for kids with problems, like school, drug, behavior and so on. I called your dad-"  
  
" What! What did you call my dad for!! I didn't do anything today!!" I interrupted him.  
  
" I know you didn't do anything. If you let me finish then you would know I only called him to tell him about Mt. Horizon and think that you should go there for awhile." He said. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
" Where is this school?" I asked.  
  
" Canada" My eyes lit up.  
  
" Really? Canada? Well what did my father say?"  
  
"Your father agreed. You will be going tomorrow, so this is your last day. Now I hope you understand that this is a different school. It helps-" I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was too happy about going to another school, especially the thought of being away from my dad and Erik. But I do worry about Trevor. What will happen to him after I'm gone? I'm like a mother to him. I hope he will be alright.  
  
".....Jennifer? Jennifer are you listening?" I realized that Mr. Ashlaw was talking to me.  
  
" Uh yeah" I lied.  
  
" Well school is almost over. Why don't you go empty out your locker." He said thoughtfully.  
  
" Yeah ok" I said while walking out the door. There is another good thing about going to Mt. Horizon..........No more Mr. Ashlaw!! 


	7. Last Night Home

Chapter 6- Last Night Home  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
" How long are you going to this school?" Michael asked me while we were walking off the bus.  
  
" I'm not sure. Maybe just a couple of months"  
  
" A couple of months? That's like the rest of the school year Jennifer"  
  
" I know but maybe this will help me you know. I will call you every chance I get and write you. I can't forget about you Mike" I said.  
  
He smiled while kissing me on the cheek and walking home. I looked at my house. Dad was home and Erik was too. I would be alone with them both. I gulped and slowly walked home. I hoped they were sleeping. Or didn't notice me walking in the house. But it was useless. They were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Erik looked up at me and smiled. I winced. I hated when he smiled at me.  
  
" Hey Jenny" He said.  
  
" Hey" I muttered. Dad looked at me.  
  
" Did your principal talk to you today?" He asked.  
  
" Yes sir" I said.  
  
" Okay. Go pack your things, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning" He said. I got nervous. He wasn't yelling at me. Or hitting me about it.  
  
" Yes sir" I said and made my way toward upstairs.  
  
I stayed in my room for half the rest of the day. Trevor came into my room a while ago. He wasn't happy about me going. He sounded scared. I wish I didn't have to leave him. I told him I'll call him and write him. I was planning on giving him the number to the school and call me if something happens to him. I was scared that Dad would start hitting Trevor. I thought I was abuse free that night. Maybe Dad finally realized what he was doing to me. But my luck changed. I was wrong. Erik and Dad entered my room while I was lying on my bed. I sat up immediately. Erik closed the door and locked it. Please no....  
  
" Well Jenny this is your last night here for a while and thought we'll make it special" Dad said while walking toward me. I was shaky and felt tears in my eyes. I didn't care if he saw them either. He sat down next to me and wiped my tears away with his hand.  
  
" It's ok Jenny. Everything will be ok" Dad whispered. I felt his hand move toward my chest. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I looked down at his hand.  
  
" N......No Please" I pleaded. Dad took his hand off my chest and smacked me.  
  
" Shut the fuck up bitch. Erik come and hold her down" He said. I tried to get off the bed but Erik was already there and had me down. I kicked and screamed up it was no good. They were use to this by now and knew what to do. I wanted to go to Mt. Horizon badly. I wanted to get away from my nightmares. 


	8. Car Ride and Past

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! Thanks Funkee Monkee!! I try to always update all my stories every day. I'm a computer freak. LOL!!! Well I wanted this chapter to be about her finally ended up in Horizon but ended up with her dreaming about her past. This is a real long chapter...the next one will be about her in Horizon I promise you hopelessromantic!! Hehe!! Remember Chris is jennifer's fathers name!!  
  
Chapter 7 - Car Ride and Past  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
I barely got any sleep that night. I was scared to. My body ached all over.  
  
" This will hopefully be the last time" I said to myself. I walked down stairs quietly. Erik and Dad were already walking out the house.  
  
" Come on were going to be late" He said annoyed. Trevor was already in the car when I got in. Thank god he was going for the car ride. Trevor and I sat in the back; Erik and Dad sat in the front. I held Trevor's hand. I was scared to leave him. Dad didn't care for him that much. Erik just thought he was a pest. I was more like a mom to him. Well ever since my mom left. I think he was one or two when she left. He didn't remember anything about her. I remember her, I had a picture of her in my closet hidden so dad wouldn't find it. I looked just like her. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, almost the same figure. Maybe that's why dad hated me so much, or well that's not what he says. It makes me sick when he tells me he loves me while he's beating me or raping me. It is almost the worst feeling in the world. I always ask myself how could someone love you when the psychically and mentally hurt you started to shake, Trevor looked at me and held my hand more tighter. I smiled at him. He is one of the people who can make me smile. Only him and Michael. I realized that I'm leaving two of the people I care most about in my life, Michael and Trevor. I also realize that I'm leaving my two nightmares in my life, Erik and Dad. Of course I wanted to leave and go to Horizon to get away from Dad and Erik but I also I wanted to stay cause of Michael and Trevor. I felt like my heart was tearing apart.  
  
Trevor fell asleep after awhile. I didn't feel like going to asleep even though I needed to. I was thinking of things. It was hard for me to actually think of anything really. Erik and Dad had Nelly's song Ride Wit Me blasted loud. I wanted to yell at them to turn it down, I was already not feeling good and the blasting music wasn't helping. The airport was at least 2 hours away, we should be there in an hour from now. After a couple of minutes I felt my eyes get heavy.  
  
" No Jennifer don't go asleep!!!" I thought. I didn't know what would happen to me if I went to sleep. Suddenly the music stopped......everything got black while I closed my eyes.  
  
*** Dream *** ( she is dreaming about this, but It did really happen to her, so it's sorta like a dream/flashback. Make sense?)  
  
** 3rd Person's POV **  
  
" Look daddy I got a B+ on my spelling test" 6 year old Jennifer said happily while her father drove her home from school.  
  
" That's great sweetie" Chris said but didn't seem like he meant it. There was silence in the car. Jennifer really didn't know what to talk about to her father. She has been feeling really uncomfortable around him since he has been going into her room at night for that past month, touching her in places she didn't fell right being touch. Jennifer was little and didn't understand what he was doing, but she knew it was wrong. She would pretend to be asleep while her dad did those things to her.  
  
It was a regular day. Jennifer went home and did her homework, played with her 2 year old brother and outside playing ball with her friend Michael. Jennifer really loved those days when she was little. But not those nights when her father would come into her night. This night was one of those days Jennifer couldn't forget. It scarred her psychically and mentally for the rest of her life.  
  
Jennifer lied quietly in her bed. It was 9:00, past her bed time but she knew that she'll end up waking up around that time when her father came in. 9:10, right on the usually time her father walked in quietly. Jennifer closed her eyes tight, and tried not to breath heavily. She felt the vibration on the bed when her father sat down next to her. She felt the covers being pulled down. She shivered, not only cause she was cold, also cause she was scared. She tried to bring her feet up,try to curl up into a ball to warm herself but her dad forced them down. She brought them back up again and it repeated for about a minute with him pulling them back down. She could hear him began to swear. She felt the bed rise up which meant that he got off. After seconds after she heard her door slam. She smiled lightly. She got up and crawled on her knees to the end of the bed getting her covers that half fell on the floor. Before she even brought the covers back her dad entered the room. She stopped in place. Her dad stared at her.  
  
" Sneaky bitch aren't cha?" He said. She heard the door close but it wasn't her dad. It was her 9 year old brother Erik. Erik looked tired still and she wondered what the heck he was in her room for.  
  
" What are you doing up Jenny?" Chris asked. Jennifer felt as if she was going to cry.  
  
" I...." She didn't know what to say.  
  
" Lay back down Jennifer" Her dad said. She listened, but was bringing the covers back up with her.  
  
" Keep those damn covers there!" Her dad growled at her. She let go of them and quickly went back to her position in bed. Jennifer's dad was saying something to Erik but she couldn't make it out. Chris walked back up to her and sat down next to her. She stared at her father. Chris stroked her cheek while saying everything was going to be ok. Erik got on the bed, and was crawling up to Jennifer, stopping at her feet. He looked at his dad.  
  
" Hold her feet down" Chris said while beginning to tug down her pjs. Jennifer struggled to get away. Erik had her feet down tightly but she still had her arms. She shoved her dad off and struggled to get off the bed. Erik let go of her feet, which made her fall off the bed. She walked quickly to the corner of her room and huddled into a ball; shaking. Chris started to swear at her.  
  
" Get back in this bed right now!!" He yelled at her. She didn't move. Chris got off the bed. He picked up a large toy car about a size basketball and walked toward the scared shaking child in the corner.  
  
" I said to get back in the bed!!" He yelled again. Again she didn't move. Suddenly she saw her dad's hand go up with the car and strucked her in the head. Jennifer was sprawled on the floor crying with the side of her head bleeding, while Chris was pulling off her clothes............  
  
** End of Dream**  
  
** Still 3rd Person's POV **  
  
No Dad please........" Jennifer said while tossing and turning in the back of the car seat. She woke up Trevor a long time ago. Trevor was trying to wake her up but she was in deep sleep. Jennifer's dad ended up pulling the car to the side. He moved to the back seat trying to wake her up.  
  
" Wake up you bitch!" He yelled while shoving her hard. She hit her head on the car door.  
  
" Please no......." She moaned one last time before coming back from her nightmare. She opened her eyes quick, her head was throbbing. She looked up and saw her dad infront of her with angry eyes. She let out a little scream and sat up quickly, moving closer to the door of the car. He dad didn't think twice and smacked Jennifer.  
  
" You need to wise up bitch" He said while moving back to the front of the car. Erik was laughing at her quietly. Instead of holding her stinging cheek, her hand moved up toward a dark scar above her eyebrow. The first scar her dad ever gave her. She felt her lower lip tremble but quickly stopped when she noticed Trevor was on the other end, eyes wide open,scared. He saw it before, but she knew it scared him when he saw their dad hit them. She looked away outside of the car which was rolling back on the highway.  
  
" I knew I shouldn't have fell asleep........." Jennifer thought. 


	9. Finally At Mt Horizon

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Mr. Ashlaw's real name is Adam. Finally the good guys are coming.....  
  
Chapter 8 - Meeting Cliffhangers  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
" I better not get any phone calls about you acting up you hear me?" My dad said while I was about to get on my plane.  
  
" Yes sir" I said softly.  
  
" If you act up bitch I will fly down there myself and take you out of that school" My dad warned. I nodded my head.  
  
" Flight 112 is about to take off, all passengers please show the assistant your ticket" That was my plane. I looked at Trevor. I went up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
" I'll call you promise" I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head slightly. I turned my attention to my Dad and Erik.  
  
" Bye" I said barely over a whispered and tried to walk toward my way to the plane but my dad stopped me.  
  
" What was that?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion.  
  
" Give me a hug" He said trying to sound polite. I gulped but listened. I walked over to him slowly and put my arms around him. I felt disgusted. I let go of him. He motioned to Erik and I knew he wanted me to hug him also. I walked over slowly to him, gave him a quick hug and walked fast toward the plane. I gave the assistant my ticket and went to find my seat. My seat was next to some mom with a 5 year old child who was already screaming on the top of it's lungs.  
  
" Oh boy what a fun plane ride this will be" I thought.  
  
** At the Canada Airport **  
  
I didn't know who I was looking for. I was guessing it was Mr. Ashlaw's friend he mention. What was his name Pete? I was looking around. What if someone forgot to pick me up? I heard someone call my name. Who the heck would that be? I turned around and saw a man running toward me.  
  
" Are you Jennifer Anderson?" He asked. I nodded my head not knowing what to say.  
  
" Hi I'm Peter Scarbrow" This must be Mr.Ashlaw's friend. I didn't reply.  
  
" Well we should be on our way." He said. I got up and walked behind him. He was a tall man. I guessed all Canadians are tall....  
  
When we got to his red truck there was some boy already in it.  
  
" What took you so long Peter?" He said smiling. He had dirty blonde hair like me, I think he had hazel eyes. He was real cute looking.  
  
" Scott don't start. Your already introuble as it is " Peter said looking up in the review mirror at him. Scott rolled his eyes. I had to seat in the front seat with Peter which made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
The whole car ride Peter was telling me the rules for Mt.Horizon. I didn't really pay attention. I could hear Our Lady Peace's cd playing in the back of me. Scott was listening to his CD player. Peter said that I was the second youngest kid at Mt. Horizon. Some other girl was there that was 13. All the rest of the kids were either 16 or up. The car ride seemed like it was hours to get to Mt.Horizon, when really it was 30 minutes. They school was fairly big. I saw a couple of teenagers around it, but not many. I was going to be in a group called Cliffhangers. Scott was in it. I wondered why he was here, he seemed normal to me. I got out of the car but Peter was still in it trying to get Scott to wake up. Peter had to come out of the car to Scott's side of the car, open the door and take off his earphones to wake him. The music was pretty loud.  
  
" I don't know how you kids can listen to music that loud" Peter muttered.  
  
" I'm up I'm up" Scott mumbled while jumping out of the truck. It was pretty big. Peter closed the door. We all stood there in silence.  
  
" This is Scott Barringer. He will show you around for the few first days your here and help you with any questions you need to know" Peter said.  
  
" What! You said you just wanted me to go with you for the car ride cause I got in a fight with Auggie!! You didn't tell me that I had to be some chaperone for a newbie." Scott said.  
  
" This is your punishment, and with that you are going to be on kitchen duty for a week" Scott moaned. This school seems really strict. I followed them into a room with barely any furniture. Peter set my things on a table and searched through them. After he was done he looked surprised. I didn't know why though.  
  
" Scott show her the girls dorm,and wait for her to settle in. Then you guys can head to the cafeteria." Peter said. Scott didn't response and just walked out the door with me following after him. I felt safe here. I felt different, but a good different.  
  
** Peter's POV **  
  
Jennifer Anderson was just what Adam described. I noticed some bruises and scars on her face but I didn't ask anything about it. She didn't say one thing since she got her, just maybe a " uh huh" sometimes. As I was walking to my office I saw Sophie comes toward me.  
  
" How is the newbie?" She asked.  
  
" I don't know. She barely said anything when she got here, there are scars on her face, but I didn't find any drugs on her or in her bags."  
  
" Cutter?" Sophie asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, but she could be. We just need to watch her more and see what we are dealing with" Sophie nodded. 


	10. From Scott's Eyes

A/N: Sorry I haven't worked on Differences lately, I've been busy! Well I'm back!! So here is a brand new chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 9 -  
  
** Scott's POV *** yah!! I love Scott!! lol sorry.........  
  
I couldn't believe Peter. It was Auggie's fault, if he didn't push me during the hike and kept messing with me I wouldn't have punched him. And I'm not sorry about it either. At least I wasn't on shuns. I hate being on shuns. I marched over to the girls dorm without looking behind me at the newbie. I didn't like being an eye dog. I knew I would get over this though. I turned around and got a good look at the girl for the first time. Peter said that she was 14. She looked younger to me though, but 14 that was a young age. I hated when young people come to this school for messed up kids. There was Allie, she was 12 and came here about 2 months ago. She fitted in great with the older kids, and I hoped Jennifer would too. I could see bruises and scars all over Jennifer's face and neck. I felt disgusted. Her eyes met mine and I looked away. We started to walk in silence again. Actually I never really heard her say anything since I got here.  
  
" So um where do you live?" I asked quietly glancing back at her sometimes. She was quiet for awhile before she answered.  
  
" California " I could barely hear her. But managed to really hear the word Calif so I knew it must have been California.  
  
" That is cool. How did you like living in California?" I looked back and saw her shrug. We were at the girls dorm.  
  
" This is the girls dorm.........the other girls are real nice, and there is one girl name Allie, she is 12. So your not the youngest. " I said while knocking on the door loudly.  
  
"Barringer here!! Is it safe for me to enter?" I yelled. I think I heard Jennifer laugh but wasn't sure.  
  
" Sure sweetie!! Come on in!" I heard Shelby yell. I grinned while I opened the door. Shelby was on her bed brushing her hair, Daisy was lying in her bed listening to music, Allie was on the floor looking under Jules bed.  
  
" Lose something Al?" I raised my eyebrow at her. I think I learned that from David.  
  
" Yup sure did. I lost my Eminem CD!!" She said with her eyes widened. I laughed. She has always been crazy over Eminem.  
  
" Oh no call the search team!!" I joked. She laughed and threw a pillow at me that was on Jule's bed.  
  
" So what is up Scott?" Shelby asked me.  
  
" Newbie" I said while walking out the doors way, while Jennifer walked in the room. I heard Daisy moan and Shelby got a happy look on her face. She always liked newbies. I think Jennifer will fit in just fine. Well I hoped........ 


	11. Break Down and Needles

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry about making Shel so....happy lol!! Don't worry she will get to her tough self again!!  
  
Chapter 10 - Broke and Needles  
  
*** Jennifer's POV ***  
  
I started unpacking. I really didn't talk to any of the other girls but they tried to talk to me. Scott left after awhile and said that'll he would be outside playing basketball and when I'm done he'll take me to the cafeteria.  
  
" So what are you in for?" Shelby asked. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
" None of your fucking business!" I snapped. She didn't seem surprise by that comment. She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Everyone says that the first time someone asks them what there in for. You'll end up telling people anyway." Shelby said calmly. I didn't say anything and went back to my bag. I heard the girls starting to whisper about something. Shelby and them looked like those type of gurly gurly girls that made me sick. Everyone except that girl that was laying on the top bunk. She had black hair and seemed pale. I think she was goth. I found the picture I put in my bag of my mother. I wish I had a frame for it, it was already bented up. I put the picture in my top drawer next to my cds and other pictures of Trevor and Michael. I almost cried when I was looking at the pictures but I felt someone's eyes on me and I put them in my drawer. I gave the pictures one more quick glance then shut it. I didn't say anything and went outside to find Scott. When he heard the door shut he looked over and saw him. He threw the ball in the hoop and jogged over.  
  
" You ready?" He asked nicely. I nodded. He got a few steps toward the girls dorm and opened the door.  
  
" You guys-" He didn't finish what he was saying cause the girls started walking out the door. I walked behind them, they were talking about something that happened during some hike. I didn't care though. Some other kids joined them, and I heard newbie out some peoples mouth and saw them glancing back at me. Before I walked in the cafeteria I felt someone grab my shoulder which made me scream of fright and jerk away. I turned around and it was Peter looking confused.  
  
" Damnit Jennifer" I thought. Everyone was staring at me, some laughing.  
  
" Jennifer are you ok?" Peter asked me. I looked around at all the eyes on me and felt my throat getting tight. I couldn't take anymore and skidded to a halt. I didn't know where I was running to but I wanted to get away. I heard thumps behind me and looked back, it was Peter running behind me. I ran faster, but trying to build up the speed I tripped on a damn root in the ground. I hit the ground hard and it knocked the wind out of me.  
  
" Jennifer!" Peter yelled coming toward me. I tried to crawl away but I was hurting pretty bad from my fall. Peter knelt down beside me.  
  
" Are you ok?" I didn't say anything.  
  
" Why did you run off like that and why did you scream?" He asked concerned. I wasn't gonna tell him, I wasn't gonna tell anyone. I felt cold all of a sudden, shivering thinking about my last night home.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
" If you tell anyone-" My dad said while on top of me. I was still screaming while Erik had his hand over my mouth. " about anything I swear to god I'll go to that school myself-" I felt the pain get worst " and take you back home and give you the most fuckin day of your life, it might be your last day of your life.........."  
  
** End Of Flashback***  
  
" .........Jennifer? Jennifer?" I heard Peter call me but I was still out of it. I felt his hand on my arm that sent flying up from the ground in a leap.  
  
" Don't touch me!" I yelled. Peter walked toward me slowly talking in a steady voice.  
  
" I won't touch you anymore Jennifer. I'm here to help you, now just please lets just walk back, and you can tell me what the problem is" I walked back further from him.  
  
" No!! Just leave me alone!!" I yelled. I started to get tears in my eyes.  
  
" Please calm down Jennifer" He pleaded. I was huffing and puffing real loud, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't have a reason to live, I was nothing, just a slave to my dad, just a little girl that makes his life a living hell. I started screaming and kicking the ground.  
  
" Leave me alone!!" I kept screaming over and over again. Peter gave up trying to be nice and came charging toward me. I didn't expect it and he had me me around my wrist trying to calm me down.  
  
" Let go please!!" I yelled trying to get away.  
  
" Sophie!!!!! Get the nurse!!!" Peter yelled at the group of kids and teachers that were outside from the cafeteria watching the whole thing. I saw some lady run from the crowd. Peter was still trying to calm me down.  
  
" Let go please!!" I yelled again. Minutes later that felt like hours a red hair women with a white suit on came toward us with who I guess was Sophie. Peter was strong and had me down still and Sophie joined while trying to reach my arm and pull up my shirt sleeve. I was tugging, pulling, and screaming but the had me. There was bruises and scars on my arm, when Sophie saw them she looked at Peter like she was going to throw up. With everything blurry from my tears I saw the red hair lady put a needle in my arm. Slowly I felt everything in my body slow down, I felt tired. I stopped struggling and Peter picked me up with my feet leaving the ground. I didn't fuss I felt as if I wanted to sleep.  
  
A/N: What did u guys think? The needle was a shot that calms people down and like get all tired when they like go crazy, I think it has a name but I cant think of it!! 


	12. Nightmares

Chapter 11 - Nightmares  
  
** Peter's POV **  
  
I took Jennifer in my office and settled her on the arm chair. She was fast asleep from the Haldol. It was her first day and she was already having problems. Sure most of the kids are quiet and sometimes rude on their first day, but she like broke down. We had people who needed Haldol to calm them down, but something about her made it different. She was young, of course Allie was younger than her but she is Sophie's niece and she thought it would be better if she went to Mount Horizon. Allie's problems were her doing drugs and was a cutter, but something about Jennifer made me thinkdifferent maybe it was even worst. She seemed to be a cutter, with all the marks and scars on her arms but I can never be sure. But when I touched her she freaked, maybe something that happened to her.......or maybe she just doesn't want people to touch her. I began to search her file, maybe find something that will help figure something out. I read every single paper; every single word but nothing.........  
  
" Is she alright?" I heard a noise at the door. It was Sophie.  
  
" I think so now, she's sleeping" Sophie came over and looked at what I was looking at.  
  
" It scares me Peter........" She whispered. I really didn't know what she was saying but answered her back with a " me too".  
  
" Maybe we should cancel grou-" I started to say but stopped when we heard Jennifer talking in her sleep and tossing and turning.  
  
" Trevor!! Let go of him.no please" She was saying I looked up at Sophie she looked worry.  
  
" Dad........no please...." I couldn't take it anymore and rushed over to her.  
  
" Jennifer wake up!!" I said while shaking her easily not trying to scare her.sHe jumped up and screamed the name Trevor one more time.  
  
" It's ok Jennifer, you were having a nightmare." I said softly. She looked around trying to see where she was. I saw some tears in her eyes but she brushed them away immediately.  
  
" I need to call my brother" She said nervous. I looked at Sophie. She nodded her head yes.  
  
" Alright but make it quick" I said. She jumped up immediately and rushed to the phone on my desk. I was surprised that she didn't freak or anything after what happened a couple of minutes ago. That dreamed seemed to spook her. Meand Sophie left the office leaving her some privacy.  
  
A/N: OK I don't think I'm really good at with Peter's point of views. I cant really get his feelings in well ya know? Well next chapter is gonna be the phone conversation. Oh yeah I forgot to add that Allie is Sophie's niece!! 


	13. Phone Conversation

A/N: OMG I'm soo sorry everyone!! I know I haven't updated in like a week!! I'm soo sorry!! Well thanks for all the reviews and the people who were really nice and told me what that needle was that calms people down. Thanks guys!! Now were back with Differences!!  
  
Chapter 12- Phone Conversation  
  
** Jennifer's POV ***  
  
I quickly dialed my number. I thought I might have dialed the wrong number by my hands shaky and accidentally pressing a wrong number.  
  
" What do you want?" It was Trevor. I was glad that is wasn't Erik or Dad.  
  
" Trevor?" I said softly. There was something in his voice that didn't seem right.  
  
" Jennifer?" He said even more softer than me. I guess Erik or Dad must be near him.  
  
" Yea" I couldn't think of anything to say. I wanted to ask him if he was ok, if Dad or Erik were making his life miserable like they did to me; like they did to him in my dreams.  
  
" How's Horizon?" He asked.  
  
" Ok I guess" I hoped Erik or Dad weren't there and I could get him introuble. As if Trevor was reading my mind, he said  
  
" Don't worry Erik and Dad aren't here. Erik is somewhere and Dad is out at a bar"  
  
" Oh"  
  
" Yeah" It was quiet for a little while.  
  
" Trevor?"  
  
" Yeah" he said sounded even more quieter.  
  
" Is Dad or Erik......." I didn't know how to finish what I was going to say.  
  
" No, they haven't......" He knew what I meant.  
  
" Ok good I just been having some dreams" I saw Peter at the door way.  
  
" Sorry Trevor I have to go. I'll call you back soon, love ya, bye" I said real quick and hanged up. I wasn't sure why I did it that fast. I guess I felt uncomfortable with Peter standing there.  
  
A/N: Ok I think I might have lost my touch for a while. It has been like a week. Well what did you guys think? The next chapter will be better promise!!! 


	14. Never Safe

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! LOL opps spelled hunged wrong, accidentally spelled hanged. Thanks for pointing that out beth!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13- Never Safe  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
I hung up the phone quickly. I wasn't sure why I did it that fast. I guess I felt uncomfortable with Peter standing there.  
  
" Are you feeling ok Jennifer?" Peter asked worriedly. I didn't say anything, I just walked back to the arm chair I woke up from.  
  
" I'm not going back to sleep........." I said in my head but I realized I really didn't.  
  
" Why not?" he asked.  
  
" It's nothing." I knew that didn't answer his question. I didn't care if it did or not. I didn't care about anything.  
  
" Jennifer something is wrong with you and I want to help. Please tell me why you freaked when I touched you. Why were you yelling your dad's name in your sleep? What's wrong?" My head snapped up and narrowed my eyes at him. I must have said to much in my dreams.  
  
" Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" I snapped.  
  
" Oh really? Then how did you end up at Mt.Horizon?" Peter started to walk slowly over to me.  
  
" Bad Behavior" I muttered. It was quiet for a while. Until Peter broke the silence,  
  
" Well come on,you are going to be late for your first group" He said. I didn't feel like going to any group but knew I had no choice. I followed Peter into a big room with a lot of furniture. I saw Scott and some of the girls who I met, sitting on a sofa with some other kids I didn't know.  
  
" Everyone, I'll let you to met Jennifer Anderson" They all stared at me. Scott looked worried but I didn't know why. Peter motioned me to sit next a kid with curly hair.  
  
" Why not introduce yourself to Jennifer one by one" Peter said taking a seat across of me.  
  
" I knew that was coming" Shelby said while rolling her eyes in the air.  
  
" Thank you Shelby for volunteering to go first" Peter said. Shelby moaned while rolling her eyes again.  
  
" I'm Shelby, Scott is my boyfriend and I'm glad to see some new faces."  
  
" Short, but I guess acceptable" Peter said. The other teens introduced themselves. They seemed pretty cool. Then it was my turn to tell them about myself.  
  
" Uh I'm Jennifer Anderson. I'm 14 years old..........." I didn't know what else to say. I felt dumb just staring into space, with eyes on me.  
  
" Thank you Jennifer." Peter said " Well today's topic in group is abuse. Such as drug abuse and child abuse..........." Why would they want to talk about abuse? I started to get panicky but I don't think no one noticed.  
  
" Being truthful, who here has taken drugs?" Peter said looking around the room. Everyone raised their hands except me. I only took drugs once but when my father found me passed out in my room he made that night worst.........  
  
" Well most of you............" Peter was saying but I wasn't paying attention. I hope I can make it through this night. Without freaking out or getting scared or nervous. I don't think that is possible, I've been scared half my life. I thought I might be safe here but I realized I will never be safe anywhere. He will be there; in my dreams, in my mind, everywhere............... 


	15. Over and Over Again

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are the best!! Well here is a Christmas present.the next chapter!! Lol please review if you haven't yet!!!  
  
Chapter 14- Over and Over Again......  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
I stayed quiet through the whole group. I knew that Peter noticed me being distance from the session but he didn't say anything. Peter than dismissed us. " thank you" I muttered to myself.  
  
" Jennifer can I see you in my office" Well I thought it was over for me.  
  
" Right now?" I asked rolling my eyes but still felt nervous and scared of what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Yes please" Peter said politely. I followed him into his office, Sophie was behind us. He motioned for me to sit in the chair infront of his desk.  
  
" How do you like Mt.Horizon so far?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes at that, a typical question for him to ask.  
  
" Fine" I mumbled. It was quiet for awhile. I hated silence, it made me think that there was something wrong.  
  
" I noticed that in group today you seemed distance. Is something wrong?" I felt as if I was going to die right there. I thought he didn't notice anything.  
  
" I'm fine!!" I snapped. He and Sophie looked at eachother.  
  
" Well I need to call your father" He said while picking up the phone. I jumped out my seat, making the it fall over.  
  
" NO!! I am sorry!! Please don't............." Sophie and Peter were now looking at me in amazement.  
  
" I'm just calling him to give him a report on you and asking for him to come in for a conference" Peter said calmly.  
  
" What does he need to come for a converence for??" I yelled.  
  
" All parents come in for a conference Jennifer"  
  
" But not for the first day!!" I yelled.  
  
" Listen I just need to know what you really did at home, I am trying to find a way that we can help you."  
  
" To help me, that last thing you want to do is call my father!!" I started to get tears in my eyes. I was weak...........I couldn't hold my emotions; my anger, my sadness. I didn't want to tell him........I can't.........  
  
" What is it Jennifer? Did he do something to you?" That made me shut down completely.  
  
" I'm not going to tell him.........I'm not going to tell him.....do not tell him..." I said over and over in my head.  
  
" Jennifer we are here to help you. Please..........let us." Sophie said. I looked at Sophie, then back at Peter. I wanted to tell them, I really wanted to...........  
  
** Her dream about Trevor she had*** this is more like flashes in her head right now.  
  
" Listen to me when I talk to you damnit!!" Chris Anderson said while striking his youngest child's face.  
  
" Please don't dad!!!" Jennifer yelled in the corner of the room. But it wasn't her getting hit, it was Trevor. Chris began kicking Trevor and punching him over and over again. Jennifer leaped from the corner and tackled her dad trying to get him off of Trevor; but no, she actually went through him. Like a ghost. Jennifer just sat there in horror as she saw Chris beginning to ripe off Trevor's clothes............."  
  
*** Back ****  
  
".........Jennifer?" Peter asked.  
  
" No Peter please don't call me dad!!!" I said while letting everything go; falling on the ground crying.......  
  
" I'm going to tell him.........I have to........for me and Trevor........I have to......." I said in my head, over and over again. 


	16. Phone Call

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far!! Did you really think this story will end that easy?? Well nope!! Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 15- Phone Call  
  
** 3rd Person's POV **  
  
Weeks passed since Jennifer came to Mt.Horizon. She got to trust Peter and Sophie; along with the other cliffhangers. She felt safe there, and accepted this as her home now. She still had nightmares about her father, Erik, and dreams of Trevor getting hurt. Peter and Sophie knew about the dreams and tried to help her out anyway they could. Jennifer barely got any sleep, Peter and Sophie were still really worried about her. She told Peter that night of her first day about her father. But not really the whole truth. She didn't give details, all she really said was that her father hurt hr.She never thought it would actually feel better to tell someone; but she was still scared. She thought everything was going great. Until this afternoon.  
  
Peter was doing his regular routine. Looking over papers, getting reports about some students misbehaving in class, calling parents giving them monthly reports on their kids, just like any afternoon. While he was looking over an students file the phone rang.  
  
" Mount Horizon, Peter Scarbrow speaking" He said.There was a pause. " Hello Mr.Anderson" This was the real first time he heard from Jennifer's father, and he was a bit surprised. Peter went on. "I'm sorry to hear that............tomorrow morning?........for how long?........".Why would her father call Mt.Horizon?? With some " uh huh's" and some " ok's" from Peter he hung up the phone. Just then Sophie came in the room, she stopped in the doorway when she saw how worried Peter looked.  
  
" What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
" Jennifer's younger brother Trevor was in an accident.......he is alive but he has to stay in the hospital for awhile..........." Peter said trying to think how he can break this news to Jennifer.  
  
" Oh my god.........." Sophie whispered.  
  
" Mr. Anderson wants Jennifer home for a week........but I really don't think Jennifer is up to that" Peter said.  
  
" Well we can't refuse on Mr.Anderson's request.........." Sophie said. She hated saying it but it was the truth.  
  
" I know we can't.........." Peter said not knowing what else to say. Sophie came over to Peter and gave him a hug.  
  
" Don't worry Peter, She'll have the phone number here. She can call us anytime"  
  
Peter knew that. He knew it was all true. He just didn't know how Jennifer was going to take this.  
  
A/N: What did you guys think?? Did you guys like it or hate it??? Please review!! 


	17. Breaking The News

A/N: Sorry I haven't update in awhile!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review if you havent!!Note: The teacher Mr.Griffin was made up by me!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
" Please open your books to page 24" Mr.Griffin said to the class.  
  
" God, will this guy ever give us a break?" Auggie muttered under his breath. I let out a giggle.  
  
" Is there a problem Ms.Anderson?" Mr.Griffin asked.  
  
" No Mr.Griffin" I said. Just then Peter came in the room.  
  
" Good evening Mr.Griffin" Peter said politely. Mr.Griffin nodded back.  
  
" Can I please borrow Jennifer??" Peter asked. Everyone's eyes turned to me. What did I do??  
  
" Sure" I rushed out of there, I didn't like everyone looking at me.  
  
" Did I do something Peter??" I asked as we walked into his office.  
  
" No you didn't do anything Jennifer" It sounded like something was bothering him. I sat in the chair infront of his desk. It was quiet.  
  
" Your father called-" My heart stopped. It seemed as if Peter's office was caving in. " Your younger brother Trevor was in an accident. He is alive but still in bad condition............your father wants you home for a couple of days" I felt like I was falling off a cliff.  
  
" Jennifer?" I looked at him with teary eyes. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. I just stared into space...........for a long,long time.  
  
A/N: I know it is short and it is like a cliffhanger I am soo sorry I just don't have time to write more and all!! I will try to update like tomorrow!! 


	18. What Ifs

Chapter 17- What Ifs  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
I felt as if I was in a dream. I blinked my eyes at least 20 times but I was always in the same place. It wasn't a dream. Trevor was in an accident and my father wanted me home........  
  
" What happened to Trevor??" I whispered. Peter seemed to jump when I talked, it was quiet for a long time.  
  
" Your father-" I winced "-said that he was just in an accident. He really didn't say what the accident was." It was quiet again. I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs but I didn't. I didn't do anything. It was like a shouted down. I started getting visions in my mind of my father beating me. If I go back I know he'll touch me again. But I have to go back for Trevor. What if dad did something to him? This is all my fault.........  
  
"When do I have to go??" I asked.  
  
" If your up to it, you can leave tomorrow morning." There was confusion in Peter's voice. He was probably shock that I asked that question. He probably expected me to scream and throw a tantrum or something. I wanted to but the only thing on my mind was if Trevor was going to be ok and what did really happen to him.  
  
" I guess I will go get pack" I whispered. As I was walking out the door, I turned around real quick.  
  
" Peter...........stay by the phone when I am gone. If I call you......I want you to be there ok?" My voice cracked. I didn't know why I said that. I guess I was scared, I am. I am really scared and I don't want to go back home. To my nightmares.....but Trevor. What happened to him???  
  
**Tomorrow Morning***  
  
"Do you have all the things you need?" Peter asked me while we were driving to the Canada Airport.  
  
"Yeah" I said softly. It was quiet for the rest of the car ride.  
  
"You got Horizon's number right?" Peter asked me. I was about to get on the air plane.  
  
" Yeah and you promise to stay by the phone Peter?" I asked.  
  
"I Promise Jennifer. You be safe ok??" I felt my throat get tight.  
  
" I will Peter." I said while slowly walking to the plane.  
  
" Are you sure about this Jennifer?" I asked myself. I felt like I did when I was leaving California. I wanted to stay but then again I wanted to go. What if he touches my again?? What if he was the one who hurt Trevor?? Through the whole plane ride my mind was full of what ifs............what if Trevor is more hurt then Peter said??????  
  
AN: What did you guys think of this chapter???? Please review!!! 


	19. Back Home

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! You guys are the greatest!!! Ok well I found a way to actually review your own story but I am really not reviewing, I am answering you guys and all. Anyway it is going to be anonymous but it is going to be me and will have the same pen-name. So make sure you check the reviews cause I'll be putting some in,answering your questions or something!! Well anyway on with the story...............  
  
Chapter 18 - Back at Home  
  
** Jennifer's POV **  
  
I was walking so slow off the plane, people were actually trying to push me forward. I wanted to turn around, go back on the plane, and fly straight back to Canada but the thought of Trevor kept me going. The what ifs started in my head again. I hoped Trevor was ok. What if I lost him? What if something else happens?.......  
  
"Stop thinking about that Jennifer" I thought. I didn't try to find my dad. I just sat on an bench and waited til' he'll get pissed off enough and try to find me.  
  
" Never mind, maybe that isn't such a good idea" I said out loudly to myself. As I was about to get up from the bench..........  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself baby?" I froze. I don't know if my heart stopped or started to beat really fast, to me they are both a sign of fear. Right now, it felt as if I was in my nightmares I had back at Mount Horizon, only this is really happening now. I kept quiet.  
  
" What was that Jenny?" Erik asked sarcastic. I turned around slowly to face him. His eyes started to search my whole body. My hands started to shake so much again, I put them in them in my pockets so it wasn't really noticeable.  
  
" I am here to pick you up, Dad is doing some hospital bill shit." Erik said. It was quiet again.  
  
" What did that school turn you into a mute or something?" He said while walking closer to me. I backed a couple steps away. I was trying not to show my fear, I wasn't this jumpy or shaky before.......  
  
" What's wrong baby? You scared of me?" Erik asked grinning while walking toward me more, which made me back away more. Suddenly I stopped in place. I forgot they like fear, when I am like this........they hurt me more.  
  
" It's ok baby" Erik said grabbing my shaking hand and pulling me out the airport. When we got to his car he nearly threw me in it. I caught myself and moved toward the other side of the car, putting my hand on the handle; feeling the urge to open the door and run back to safety. Erik started to laugh while he got in the car and starting the engine.  
  
" I'm not going to have fun with you now Jenny" He said in a voice that sent more chills down my spine. As he was pulling out the California Airport I heard him mutter  
  
" Besides, Dad wants you fresh for him anyway" I felt tears swell up in my eyes.  
  
" I shouldn't have came here" I thought. But no.......I had to come here for Trevor, to see if hes ok and what happened. I have a feeling Dad or Erik had something to do with his "accident" Trevor sounded so weird when I talked to him on the phone last......I saw the hospital building, making me shake more.....  
  
A/N: What did u guys think?? The next chapter will have a surprise about Michael and I am not sure if it will relive the truth about Trevor's accident, well anyway plz review!!!! 


	20. Reality

A/N: I'm so sorry!! I know I haven't updated in such a LONG time!! I am so sorry!! But I am back!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!! I might be a little rusty, I haven't worked on Differences for about week :S well anyway on with the show..........  
  
Chapter 19- Reality  
  
** 3rd Person's POV **  
  
Room 26. The room Trevor lied in bed in, hooked up to machines like some kind of robot or electric appliance. Chills ran down Jennifer's spin as she stood in front of the door that goes to Jennifer's nightmares. Her dad will be in that room.....and Trevor who is lying in there, in critical condition for some " accident" Jennifer didn't even know what caused it.  
  
" Open the damn door bitch!" Erik snapped behind her that made her jump. With trembling hands she slowly opened the door. While closing her eyes tightly not wanting her nightmares coming true yet, she felt being roughly pushed into the room. She caught her balance quick and saved herself from falling on the ground. She accidentally opened her eyes.  
  
" Trevor" she gasped silently. She knew her dad was in the room. She could see him in the corner of her eyes but what her eyes were dead on is a body in the bed, white as in sheet with bruises and scars all over it's face. There was a deep gash on the cheek. Jennifer covered her mouth feeling a sudden sickness in her stomach. Trevor looked as if he was already died. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
  
" What are you crying about?" Said the voice that Jennifer hated hearing, that sent cold chills through her body, the voice that haunted Jennifer for the past years, the voice the brought Jennifer back in reality that she wasn't in a dream, sleeping on the top bunk in the girls cabin in Mt.Horizon. This was real, and she was standing in front of the main reason that made Jennifer the way she is feeling now, the thing she didn't want to ever see again. Her Dad. 


	21. Waking And News

A/n: sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 20- Waking and News  
  
** Jennifer's POV**  
  
I backed a step away from my dad. But he came closer.  
  
"What's wrong with you bitch?" He asked, with his eyes wandering all over my body. My whole body felt cold. With fear.  
  
"Dad I think that school has done something with her. When I found her at the airport she was talking to herself" Erik said moving toward my father's side. All of a sudden my father quickly took a step closer and grab my arm before I took one step back. I felt my lower lip tremble.  
  
"Don't show fear Jennifer............" I thought to myself.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone did you?" My father asked me, holding on my wrist tighter. I let out a little shriek.  
  
" N-n-o" I stuttered.  
  
"You mind telling me why Peter thought you wouldn't want to come and see me? Why wouldn't you want to come Jenny?"  
  
"P-Please Dad, N-not now" I pleaded. He quickly let go of my wrist sending me to the floor. I wanted to call Peter right now; to tell him to pick me up but I couldn't. Trevor looked as if he was already died. I felt as if I already lost him. I shouldn't have left, I know my father did this to him. I got up off the floor and slowly walked to Trevor's bed.  
  
"What?You feel bad for him?" Erik asked in disgust. I looked at Erik out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"He's your brother you asshole, maybe you should care" I muttered softly to myself. It was quiet for awhile. I was just staring at Trevor, praying that he'll wake up soon.  
  
"Please Trevor wake up" I said in my head over and over again. It was starting to get dark outside. My dad kept staring at me from across that hospital room but didn't say anything to me. I hated the looks he gave me........I hated him. Just then Trevor's eyes slowly opened. I rose out of my chair, running toward his bed.  
  
" Trevor?" I said with a shaking and trembling voice. His eyes where adjusting to the light. I thought my prays were answered and that Trevor was going to be alright until he asked.  
  
" Who are you?" I felt as if I was falling from a cliff.  
  
" Trevor it's me, Jennifer. Your sister" I answered. He had more of an confused look on his face.  
  
** Later that night***  
  
It appears that Trevor has asmesia. He can't remember anything. The doctors said he was going to be ok and he'll remember everything by the couple of weeks. I was glad that he was ok but one thought dread in my mind. I am going to have to stay here for a couple of months, I wouldn't dare leave Trevor now but I can't stay here with my nightmares...........  
  
"It's time to go home Jenny" I was broke out of my thoughts. My dad took my hand into his and pulled me along out of the hospital. No one suspected anything, it looked like a little girl being held by her father crossing the street. Except that little girl is scared, crying inside of her, wishing she was died. I put my hand in my pocket, feeling the piece of paper with Peter's phone number. I held on it tightly, closing my eyes right, picturing myself back in Mt.Horizon...........until I felt my father's hand go up my shirt.  
  
A/N: What did you think?? 


	22. Michael?

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS!! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY, I AM SO SORRY GUYS!! Well here is the next chapter, I might be a little rusty, please review!!  
  
Chapter 21 - Michael?  
  
***Jennifer's POV***  
  
" Owe" I said while rubbing my head. I had a pounding headache. I found myself on my bed in my dark room, just like usual. At first I thought I was in the girls bunk at Mt. Horizon but slowly everything that happened in the past couple days came back in remembrance. I wasn't going to try to open my door, I know it's going to be locked. I walked my window, it was night time but there was tons of street lights. I can see some people in dark clothes walking on the sidewalk, some local gang of California. But some reason one of them seemed really familiar. I stared at them, trying to think who the heck it was.  
  
" Who in the......" I said out-loud. Maybe it was someone from....just then I remembered who it was, It was Michael. But he did not look the same. Why was he walking with those people? His hair was shorter and spiked up and it looked like he has a earring in his left ear!! I heard him saying good-bye to those people when they got to his house. Without a second thought, I started to climb out of the window not thinking what my father would to do me if he found out that I went out of the house. I landed on the grass safety and skipped to the nearest tree infront of me. Michael wasn't walking to his door, he was just sitting on his mom's car, smoking a cigarette.  
  
" What they heck happened to him?" I thought. I started walking toward him slowly.  
  
" Idolizing your brother or something?" I said making Michael jump with surprise. His brother is known as a tough guy in Los Angeles, leader of a gang and all, but I would never think Michael would turn into something like him.  
  
" What the fuck!" He yelled "....Jennifer?" He said softly.  
  
" Yeah it's me, at least you can recognize me cause I couldn't hardly recognize you Michael Jacobs."  
  
I could always get smart with Michael, he always made me feel different and always made me happy.  
  
" What in the hell are you doing home? I thought you where at some hospital?" He said throwing his cigarette on the floor and stomping it with his heel.  
  
"Hospital? It's a school Michael, but you know what's funny, I was just at the hospital visiting my younger brother Trevor" Suddenly Michael's face went white. What was so shocking about that.....maybe he was just scared. " Oh" That was all he could say.  
  
" What are you in a gang now?"  
  
" It's none of your business, you where gone so I started hanging out with a different crowd."  
  
" Crowd? No, you mean gang" I said.  
  
" I am not-" He started but go cut off.  
  
" Yo Ja!!" Someone yelled behind us. It was a couple guys from the group of people hanging with Michael.  
  
" Who is this fine lady?" A blue hair kid asked. I started getting scared and walked a couple steps back. Still Michael was silent. I then saw the front porch light from my house turn on. I quickly ran behind a bush. Erik walking out of the house looking around.  
  
"Shit there looking for me." I muttered. Erik got a glance at Michael and them.  
  
" Hey guys, did you see Jennifer anywhere?" He yelled across the street.  
  
" Who that blonde-owe" The blue hair guy said but was jabbed in the chest by Michael.  
  
" I thought Jennifer was gone." Michael yelled.  
  
" No she's back."  
  
" Well no, we didn't see her." Michael said. Erik started looking around some more but then walked in the house. 


	23. Scott's Vistors

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 22 - Scott's Visitors  
  
** Peter's POV **  
  
I was looking through some kid's files who will soon be coming to Mt.Horizon. They seemed like some pretty tough kids too. Just then Scott walked in.  
  
" Yes Scott, how may I help you?" I asked looking from the files.  
  
" When is Jennifer coming back Peter?" Scott asked right away.  
  
" She should be back next week sometime but we can never be too sure." I said softly. I still hated the thought of her home with an abusive father.  
  
" Oh ok." Scott said while turning around to leave.  
  
" She'll be ok Scott." I said before he left the room. He left with a quick glance. I decided that I would call her to see if she was ok. I had her phone number on a sticky note that was on a picture frame that was on my desk. I dialed her phone number drumming my fingers nervously on the desk. No one answered. It wasn't that late down there. I tried calling again; no answer.  
  
" They must be at the hospital." I muttered to myself, hoping nothing bad was happening to her.  
  
He started to do some more paperwork, doing anything that hopefully will get some things off of his mind. Sophie then walked in.  
  
" Peter, Scott's dad and step-mom are here." Sophie said kind of confused.  
  
" What are you talking about? They didn't have an appointment or anything."  
  
" I know but they said it is something important that they have to talk to Scott about."  
  
A/N: Ok something happens with Scott now. He didn't tell anyone that he was seduced by Elaine so that is gonna cause some problems with him also. Please review! 


	24. Family & Diary

Chapter 23- Family & Diary  
  
**Scott's POV**  
  
" I don't want to see her...them!" I yelled, quickly walking out of the boy's cabin. I don't want to go anywhere near her.....he can't make me.  
  
" Scott!" I heard Peter yell behind me. " what's the problem?" he was getting closer. I thought about running but running last time got me here.  
  
" I have no time to see them........" I mumbled.  
  
" You have to see them Scott. It's a rule at Mt.Horizon....all guardians have the right to see there child at any time." I rolled my eyes and turned around walking toward the river. I have to get away from his bull shit. I didn't get far........right infront of me was my dad and......her. My stomach began to feel like there was a block of ice in there....melting away slowly.  
  
" Scott do you mind telling me why you don't want to see your parents?" I looked at my dad, while slowly glancing at Elaine.  
  
" Really mom is here? Where I she, I haven't seen her since I was 5!" I said being smart. My dad's face showed anger. I smiled at that picture.......I love to get that bastard mad.  
  
" Your mom is right here Scott!......we didn't come here to bring problems we just have something important to tell you." He snapped.  
  
" we'll tell me and get the hell out of here." It was quiet for awhile. Peter and Sophie looked really worried at this scene.  
  
" Scotty........" I felt as if I was gonna throw up.  
  
" Shut up, I wasn't asking you a damn thing shank!" I yelled at her. I felt tears rising in my eyes but I forced them not to come out.  
  
" Scott!" Peter said defensively. Once more I rolled my eyes. My dad held her as if he was protecting her from something.  
  
" Scott I put you here to get away from this. You haven't changed up.  
Your gonna have a new brother or sister. We'll be leaving now." They  
started to walk away with Sophie. I don't even think I heard those  
words " your gonna have a new brother or sister..." my mind was too  
bust else where...............  
  
**Jennifer's POV **  
  
" Dear Diary,  
  
I was wrong about thinking Mt.Horizon would do me good. It changed  
everything back at home. But not really my father and dad. Michael is  
gone with some other group of friends. He was one of the people in my  
life that I actually loved and trusted. Trevor is sick. Something  
happened to him and now its like hes gone now. Everyone at Mt.Horizon  
are all the way in Canada. I'm alone. I'm alone in this dark cold  
world where I just live to upset my father and make him hurt him. Its  
my fault for everything. I'm nothing but a mistake. Maybe the pain I  
get in life is something I have to live with. Its something I have to  
have.......maybe its not them......its me." 


	25. note

wow its been a long time

I've been gettin a lot of reviews

so i decided that i was gonna start and try to update my stories

its gonna be hard to get back in the process but ima gonna do it.

thanks for yalls reviews.


	26. Coming Home

Chapter 26 - Coming Home

Jen's POV

Trevor gets to come home today. As much as I'm suppse to be happy about that, part of me wishes he could stay at the hospital forever. I feel like crying my eyes out infront of him when I talk to him. He has no clue who I am and it kills me. I hope his memory comes back soon. and then I will find out what happened. Which is my biggest fear overall. If I find out dad or erik did that to him...I don't think I could ever forgive myself. It's my fault. It's only been 4 days now, I got 3 more days in this hell hole before I go back to Horizon. Trevor is the only thing that would keep me here, but if I stay here any longer I feel like I will be diggin my own grave. I don't know what happened to Michael. I guess he was mean't to follow in his brother's footsteps...

We arrive at the hospital ready to pick Trevor up. I get out the car quickly and realized I was walking alittle bit ahead of dad and erik.

" Slow the fuck down!," my dad yelled. He didn't have to say it twice I stopped. I don't know what was making me walk so fast. Possibly to get away from them or to just to see my baby brother. We arrive in the lobby and Trevor is sitting at a table with a nurse. My dad went to go fill out some forms with the doctor. I walked slowly over to him. He gave me a big smile and for a second I thought maybe he remembered me but the look in his eye made me realize he didn't.

" Hey Trevor." I said sofly.

" Hey?" Trevor said with still a smile that made some hope come in me.

"You ready to come home?" I asked.

" Where is that at?"

Tears started forming in my eyes, I brushed them off quickly before Dad or Erik saw them. I wanted to tell the doctors to leave him here. I didn't want him in the house with Dad or Erik. Who knows how they will treat him now. And what if Trevor sees one of them hit me? Will he freak out because he has no clue what is going on...

My thoughts were broken up with the sound of my father's voice in the back.

" Alright time to go Trevor." he said with a big fake smile on his face.

The doctor followed us to the car, telling my dad some more information and numbers to call. Which I doubt he will if he needs it. I held Trevor's hand the whole time to the car, and I wasn't planning on letting go. The doc said his goobyes and soon enough we were all in the car. It was quiet for awhile.

" So ya'll are my family?" Trevor asked.

The word family almost wanted to make me laugh. I wanted to look at him and say

"No this isn't a family, it's a pile of shit." but I couldn't and I wouldn't.

" Yes we are son, & we're going to help you as much as possible." The words shock me the second it came from my dad's mouth.

I had to hold back my laughter at that one. How long is he going to fake this for Trevor's sake?

I will soon enough find out.


End file.
